A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination of ingredients that can reduce the appearance of deep lines and wrinkles, restore lifted contours, and recapture a youthful volume in the skin. In particular, the following combinations were found to work well with one another to treat skin in such a manner and to ultimately provide for a more youthful appearance of skin: Combination 1: (1) Centella asiatica stem cells, which can reduce the activity of hyaluronidase in skin; (2) tetradecyl aminobutyroylvalylamino butyric urea trifluoroacetate, which can promote the production of hyaluronic acid in skin; and (3) tripeptide-1, which can promote the synthesis of fibronectin and laminin in skin; Combination 2: (1) Centella asiatica stem cells, which can reduce the activity of hyaluronidase in skin; (2) Alpinia galanga leaf extract, which can promote the production of hyaluronic acid in skin; and (3) tripeptide-1, which can promote the production of fibronectin and laminin in skin; and Combination 3: (1) Centella asiatica stem cells, which can reduce the activity of hyaluronidase in skin; and (2) tripeptide-1, which can promote the synthesis of fibronectin and laminin in skin.
B. Description of Related Art
Many factors contribute to skin aging such as the actual age of a person, the amount of exposure to environmental factors (e.g., sun light, pollution, chemicals, smoke, etc.), and how well a person has taken care of their skin. In particular, skin aging concerns two processes—intrinsic aging, which is related to the natural aging process and genetic influences, and extrinsic, or accumulated damage due to environmental factors such as sun exposure. This combination of factors eventually leads to visible signs of aging, and over time these signs progress through three stages—early, moderate and advanced.
The early signs of skin aging include the first stages of visible fine lines, especially around the eyes, and the beginning of uneven skin tone. Cell turnover begins to slow, and this can have a dulling effect on the complexion. Collagen and elastin—while still healthy—can start to suffer early damage, leaving skin slightly less resilient. If the matrix is left unprotected, wrinkles that are forming underneath the surface of the skin will eventually become more noticeable due to damage in the dermal layer. Eyes can occasionally look puffy, and pores appear slightly more noticeable. Typically, this occurs in an age range of about 25 to 35 years of age.
The moderate signs of skin aging include more pronounced expression lines around the eyes, the mouth and on the forehead. Underneath the eyes dark circles can become more noticeable. The skin's support structure becomes weaker as less collagen is produced, and elastin fibers begin to lose their ability to “snap” back. Skin loses vital moisture more easily, and dark spots can become more of an issue. Fine lines on the neck can become more visible, and “marionette” lines on either side of the mouth can begin to appear. More significant age spots begin to surface, eyes may look tired more often, and pores appear larger. This typically occurs in an age range of about 35 to 50 years of age.
The advanced signs of skin aging include “static” deep lines and wrinkles that are visible even when the face is at rest. The supporting structure of collagen and elastin is severely compromised and skin sagging, especially in the cheek and jawline areas, becomes evident. The neck shows signs of cumulative damage, with the skin becoming loose and marked by horizontal wrinkles called “tree rings.” Dark spots become more prominent, and the eye area can show noticeable crepiness, sagging, puffiness and more pronounced dark circles in addition to a “drooping” upper eyelid. Skin loses its youthful volume and lift due to a loss of natural cushioning, and skin dryness is more pronounced as the external barrier is compromised, oil production slows and internal moisture levels drop. Cell turnover slows dramatically, and dead skin cells remain on the skin's surface which can dull the complexion and make pores more noticeable. The thickness of the skin is also impacted, and as it becomes thinner it's more easily irritated. Typically this occurs in an age range of above 50 years of age.
Current products on the market either do not effectively address ageing skin or have skin irritating effects. The inventors, however, have discovered a unique combination of ingredients that work in a symbiotic relationship with one another to effectively address the signs of early, moderate, and advanced skin ageing.